Sailing
by Akaoujiaarron
Summary: One shot. Just something I thought of while listening to Sail by AWOLNATION. It is based around the song. I suggest you listen to it while you read or before you read. It will make more sense. Just about Android!Wheatley testing Chell. AU. Set after corruption before withdrawal.(Not really sure about a genre but it is a bit dramatic so there you go.)


**Note: Okay after listening to Sail by AWOLNATION for the umpteenth time I drew some sketches of Wheatley and then wrote this short story around the song. I feel like it fits his corrupt self well. Um, It is a song fic I suppose but you'd really have to have listened to the song to catch the lyrics in there. They aren't right on. If they were it would have felt really stilted and kind of just shoved together instead of well thought out. So do listen to it I recommend putting it on repeat I know I did. Actually it's been repeating for about 48 hours now. Enjoy, enjoy. R/R**

* * *

Sail.

Man He loved to watch her do that. Flying effortlessly through the air. In one portal out the other. Still managing to land so gracefully. It's why He was so prone to the tests with bottomless pits or acid. She had to fly in order to get through the room. Did He say how much He loved to see her do that?

She entered His new test. She still had that look. Almost like disappointment. Was this test not as good as the last? No it couldn't be that. This test was even better than the last. If He said so Himself, and He did. So what was it? She turned to the monitor and her expression got worse. Oh alright, she was disappointed in _Him_. Having spent so much time with her He could now easily read her face. A skill He found very helpful. She was like a book and He was rather good at reading those. Okay, so she was upset, fair enough. Nothing that couldn't be repaired though. He pressed down on the large red intercom button next to His screen projection of her. "Now, now don't be so cross. This is just how I show my love mate. I could have just killed you but I didn't. That's how you know I care." Her expression did not change. "Could you just do the test please Luv?" She turned to the room. 'That's my girl.' He thought excitedly. He couldn't wait for her to finish. That euphoria response was like nothing else.

She made no sign of moving. He held the intercom button. "Get a move on we don't have all day. Well alright got Me there we do have all day. You're whole life if I'm honest. Especially if you simply stand there. You know, I made this test just for you. Out of some smaller tests I found lying around." She turned back to the monitor that displaying His image in the room. "I made it because..." He stared, getting lost in her eyes. She was so upset but there was something else something He couldn't quite place. He was shaken out of His thoughts when she raised and eyebrow at Him. "Oh sorry." He gave a short laugh. "Miles away there. Blame it on the A.D.D." He had seen that term for dysfunction floating around in His massive database. It was quite the excuse for humans who were easily distracted. As He assumed it was really fun to say. "Lets just do the test." His let go of the button.

Finally she started. Soaring the air. Nailing perfect somersaults off of the aerial faith-plates. Oh how He loved to watch her do that. He loved to watch her sail.

She finished and a rush of ecstasy filled him. "Ohhhhhhhh hooooooo..." He leaned against the wall. "Oh that was tremendous that was. Well done. Oh man, I'll meet you at the next test." He walked around His lair. Which test should he send her to? He stopped in front of a promising monitor. There was a lot to this test but most importantly it involved perpetual motion and faith-plates. With a few hazards thrown in for good measure. It looked rather difficult but nothing she couldn't handle He was sure. _'This is how angels die.' _He shook his head. "She's stronger than that mate. She'll manage." _'Are you willing to risk that? Risk your _friend_ just for some sick pleasure?' _Blimey, having voices in His head was tiring. "Actually, yes I am. You can just caulk that up to My own _sick _pride." He concentrated on sending her lift to the new test. Not that he had to focus to hard. Everything was so much easier being omnipotent. Well a God really. God was better. Much more appropriate

"There we are. Now I'll be honest it's a bit tricky. Bit tricky but nothing you aren't use to. I have absolute faith in you. Make me proud." As he moved his hand from the wall a sharp pain ripped through him. From the contact point of the massive chassis in his back through his entire being. "AH! Stop! That's bloody painful! Just wait she's doing the flipping test now!" This thing was so freaking impatient. He wanted the feeling just as much. Needed it really. He had started going crazy while she'd been lost in the lower facility for those couple of days. It was fine now. She was back and testing. Everything was going to be just _fine_.

_'Don't lie to yourself.' _"Well it's a good thing I'm not." He stared attentively at the screen this was going to take her a minuet. At least he knew she wouldn't give up. _'This is wrong. You're wrong and you know it. You need help. You need to get out of this thing. Get back to her. She still cares but she wont for long. Talk to her. Ask her for _help_.' _He scoffed loudly, waving away the stupid voice. What did it know? What gave it the gall it to question Him? "Yeah right. Why don't I just _kill_ myself while I'm at it? I don't need help and I really don't need _her_ help. All I need is for her to test. As long as she's testing everything will be fine." _'Kidding yourself mate.' _He scoffed again. "Whatever."

His body shuddered as the rush of exhilaration shot through Him. "Nnnngggg man alive!" He placed both hands on the wall to steady himself. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Ahhhnnn... That's so bloody brilliant." An infuriating voice hit His audio receivers. "Hey moron! Stop this now! My facility is about to explode!" He slammed his fist on the intercom. He despised that potato stuffed twonk. "I'm not a _MORON_ and this isn't your facility anymore. Okay? It's Mine now and it's not going to explode!" "Look around! You can't handle this place!" He punched the wall smashing the button permanently into the 'on' position. This stupid potato was wasting his time and the withdrawal pain was getting worse. "Well that's where you're wrong! The old wheatley couldn't handle this but maybe, maybe I'm different!" The potato shuttered angrily at the end of her portal device. "You're not listening you idiot! This pl-" He cut the A.I. off sharply. Smiling sickly. "You're right I'm not listening. Blame the A.D.D. Go to your next test. N ow!" He ripped the screen from the wall of his lair severing the connection.

_'Did you see her face?' _"I'm ignoring you mate." He searched for another aerial based test. Did He mention He loved those the most? She was going to get a hell of a tough one for that little outburst her 'best freaking friend' just had. _'She hates you now.' _"So what!? I don't need her to like me! I just need her to _test!"_ He hit the wall again. All of these tests were pure bollocks. He'd have to make another of his own. _'Do you really want to put her through this?' _He cut out the middle of a test and connected it to another. _'Do you really want her to sail into this darkness with you?'_ He growled angrily. "I don't care. As long as _I_ get what _I_ want." The voice sighed and went silent. The lift opened to his new test. He watched with a smile as she navigated it with ease. Cruising through the air.

Sailing just for him.

* * *

**Note: So there you go just a little one shot I'm afraid. It was fun to write though. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
